


At The Diner (On The Corner)

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, They have breakfast, This is pre relationship, diner au, they may or may not be supers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Bruce Wayne has a favorite diner. So does Clark Kent.





	At The Diner (On The Corner)

The diner is a few blocks away from the main Wayne Enterprises building, but it's in another world.

The people that frequent it tend to be blue collar, taxi drivers, cops, shopkeeps. Bruce somehow manages to blend in, in spite of the 10,000 dollar suit. No one expects the CEO of Wayne Enterprises to walk down to a little diner like this.

He always sits at one end of the bar, hunched over greasy breakfast-for-lunch. It makes him feel, well actually, human. Normal.

He doesn’t realize that he’s grown so fond of it until he finds it jeopardized.

“Look, it’s the third time this week you switch up my order!” Gladys, the head waitress, who’s probably Alfred’s age just gives him a sigh.

“New girl”. Gladys isn’t chatty, one of the reasons Bruce loves this place, and he tips her accordingly.

The new waitress looks despairing, and all of nineteen years old and Bruce feels like a heel. “I’m sorry about that” someone says, sliding into the seat next to Bruce’s. His suit is far cheaper and his sleeves are liberally spotted with stray ink. “It always seems to be my order. Here.”

For a second Bruce’s brain misfires.

The guy is huge but moves with the grace of someone much smaller. His eyes look blue behind thick glasses and he’s got a silly black curl in the center of his forehead. Bruce almost doesn’t resist the urge to tuck it back. It looks like he’s not the only one that’s been hiding in plain sight amongst the vynil booths and sticky tabletops.

He starts to politely dismiss him when he surprises himself by saying: “I guess you’d better start sitting next to me, then”.

“I’d like that”.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this world. There may not be any superpowers in it. Title from the wonderful [_Tom's Diner_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-26hsZqwveA) by Suzanne Vega.


End file.
